


A Young Man of Great Renown

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Foster Care, George Washington is a Dad, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and he gets it, hamilton needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Greatness lies within Alexander Hamilton, but he can't do it alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this fandom is kind of dead but sometimes I randomly get the need to read Hamilton fics and I never find a completed one and it bothers me so I'm just gonna write one. It's probably;y like the other 500 fics you've read in terms of plot but I hope I make it interesting enough that you keep reading it! Updates are once a week on no particular day.

This was the 5th foster home Alexander Hamilton had been kicked out of. It wasn't really his fault, though. They couldn't handle the constant rambling, the smart comebacks, or the hours he spent writing. Alex couldn't blame them. If he was a foster parent, he'd kick himself out in a heartbeat. This last family, like most of them, hadn't been the greatest. There had been some mistreatment, but Alex wouldn't call it abuse (even if that's exactly what it was). He was currently sporting an impressive black eye, a set of fresh hand prints around his neck, and bruising all over his body. His ankle was twisted pretty badly and he was having trouble walking on it, not that he'd ever tell anyone that. His knuckles were split and bruised. He wished it was because he tried to fight back, but it was just from trying to break his falls every time King pushed him down. 

George King was his old faster father that loved to throw a punch at Alex every chance he got. The last time, it was because he spoke at the dinner table without being spoken to. As soon as it happened, the plates were on the ground, and King was reaching over and punching him straight in the face. He just let it happen as King yelled at him that he never shut up. King was right, but he didn't think he deserved to be beaten almost to unconsciousness. But that was just his opinion. 

Alex was currently sitting in the back of his social workers car. Mr. Adams was a small man who was obviously losing patience with Alex. "Alex, you can't get kicked out of any more foster homes. I don't think you understand, I can't keep you out of a group home for much longer. I know King had his issues, but you have to follow these people's rules, ok?" Adams said, trying to be stern. Alex almost laughed out loud. King having 'issues' didn't cover it. But he just sighed like every other time and began his attempt at proving his innocence. "It wasn't my fault. How am I supposed to not talk? Do you even know me? You should be talking to him, not me." They sat in silence as the car ride went on and on. They had been on the road for what seemed like hours when Alex finally decided to speak up.

"So, where am I going now? What unlucky son of a bitch gets to have me this time?" Alex said roughly. Adams gave him a look which he assumed meant watch the language, and he just rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you to the Washington's. They're a very nice family, and you'd better make it work with them. I don't want you causing any trouble. This could be the best chance you have at a family."

Alex visibly shuddered at that. Alex couldn't have a family anymore. Not after his father walked out and his mother died. It was too late for him. He was already 15, he just needed to lay low for 3 more years, and then he would be free. 

Adams announced that they were entering the town that the Washington's lived in. He knew nothing about these people, but the neighborhood was screaming wealthy. He liked them even less now. He had always hated the idea of rich people walking around while people were wondering where their next meal was coming from. The car turned down a small road which had humongous houses. They were all well kept and clean, and Alex knew immediately he wasn't going to fit in. Adams stopped in front of a huge gray house with white shutters. "This is the house, then. Go on, get your bag and go up to the door. I have a long drive back, so I won't be able to stay while you meet the Washington's" Alex's anxiety skyrocketed at that. He had to go alone? 

"And remember, don't mess this up" Adams said seriously, breaking him out of his thoughts. Alex half-waved to him and turned around. He limped slowly to the front door, feeling dirty and out of place. He looked like a mess, his long black hair falling all over his face, his cheap clothes and tired face sticking out. He set his bag down on the porch and tried to fix his appearance. He heard Adams honk the horn, and he finally pushed the doorbell. 

He hoped the Washington's weren't like any of the other foster families. He just needed a break. He heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door and felt his heart rate speed up. His palms were sweating and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The door unlocked, and he quickly remembered to cover his neck and hands with his hoodie. He couldn't hide his eye, but he didn't want to look like a psychopath. The door swung open, and his new foster family stood at the door.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton finally meets the Washington's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back again! So in this story Lafayette is not living with the Washington's, but he (along with John and Hercules) will be in the story. Enjoy!  
> (Italics is Alex's thoughts)

Standing in the doorway was the tallest man Alex had ever seen. He was easily 6 foot 2 and fit. This immediately set off warning bells in Alex’s head. _This guy could hurt me-badly-if he wanted to_. Alex took a small step back and the man's eyebrow raised. Not exactly what Alex would call a good start.

“Hello, you must be Alexander. I’m George Washington, your new foster father.” the man said kindly. His voice was loud and commanding, which only set Alex more on edge. George held out a hand for Alex to shake, and he was proud to say he only flinched a little. George obviously noticed and pulled his hand away. Great, now Washington thought he was a freak already. He tried for a small smile, but was sure it came out as more of a grimace. “Alex,” he mumbled “call me Alex”. Only his mother called him Alexander. He wasn’t ready to think about that yet.George smiled and replied softly, “Alex it is. Come inside and I’ll introduce you to Martha.” He stepped out of the way to give Alex a space to walk through. Alex grabbed his tiny duffel bag and walked in. George frowned and looked out the door for a moment. “Is that all of your things, son?” 

Immediately Alex tensed. “Don’t call me son” he practically growled. George was taken aback at the sudden change in behavior, but made a mental note never to call him son again. Meanwhile, Alex was internally panicking. He just talked back to George. Not even 5 minutes into meeting him and Alex already gave him a reason to hit him. George, however, just looked sad. “I’m sorry, Alex. I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just something I call my students. I won’t call you that if it upsets you. I was just wondering if that was all of your things?” Alex was blown away. An apology? That was the last thing he was expecting. Not even a raised voice? He didn’t know what to think. For now, he was just glad he wasn’t going to get hit over this.

He realized he still had to answer the question. “Umm..yes sir. This is everything.” He was somewhat embarrassed. Here he was, standing in a lavish home, and he only had enough possessions to barely fill up a duffel bag. George sensed this and made no more comments on it. “Ok Alex, follow me to the kitchen. If you couldn’t already tell from the smell, Martha is cooking dinner. I hope you like steak.” Alex’s stomach rumbled at that thought. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a decent meal, and it smelled like a real chef was cooking.

They walked to the kitchen, which was as big as he imagined it. It was a very homey room and felt like people spent a lot of time in there. At the stove, there stood a rather short lady cooking. She turned around and Alex immediately felt a pang in his chest. She reminded him of his own mother. She had a maternal look and he felt like she could see into his soul. She looked at him for a few moments before seeming to snap out of whatever trance she was in. She stepped away from the stove and wiped her hands nervously. She smiled at him and said, “Hi honey, you must be Alexander. I’m Martha.”

Immediately, George spoke up and said, “He’d like to go by Alex, honey.” Martha immediately responded, “Oh of course! My apologies Alex.” Alex was in a state of shock. George actually listened to him. This was catching him very off guard. He couldn’t remember the last time an adult had not brushed him aside. Martha looked him and down and announced that dinner was ready. He knew that he probably looked as though he was going to faint, but that was just his usual look.

Martha and George sat at the heads of the table, while he took a seat between them somewhat awkwardly, unsure of how to fit in with this new environment. Martha loaded his plate up with a large piece of steak, mashed potatoes, and vegetables. He had no idea how he was going to finish all of this. Alex sat in silence for a few minutes while George and Martha talked about their day. He learned that George taught high school Government, while Martha practiced law. He thought it was very fitting for the two. He was beginning to space out until he heard Martha start speaking to him. “So Alex, tell us about yourself.” That was probably the one sentence he never wanted to hear. He completely froze. What was he supposed to say? He wasn’t particularly interesting to be honest. “I don’t really do much. I’ve been moved around so much I haven’t really had time to establish hobbies, honestly.” They looked sad at this, and Alex felt himself disappointed that he had made them feel like that. He was also fighting with himself because of this. He shouldn’t be getting attached to anyone. He’s going to be out of here soon enough, anyway.

“You don’t do anything for fun?” Martha asked sadly. “Well, I do like to write” Alex said reluctantly. He always regretted saying this because his foster families would ask (and sometimes demand) to read what he wrote. He was private, and definitely didn’t like sharing his works. “Oh, that’s great! Maybe you’d let us read something one day if that’s alright. Are you all finished with dinner, honey?” He had been here for a few hours and was constantly being surprised. He was getting a choice to share his writings when he was ready. No demands, no stealing his journal to read through, nothing.

He had only eaten about half of the dinner, but couldn’t stomach any more. He wasn’t used to eating this much food, yet another side effect of growing up hated in various foster homes. "Yes ma'am, I'm finished. Thank you so much for dinner, it was wonderful." Martha was practically beaming now. "It was no trouble at all Alex, the kitchen is always open if you're ever hungry." Just as she finished her sentence, he let out a huge yawn. “You must be exhausted, Alex. I’ll show you to your room now and you can get some sleep.” George said from the other end of the table. He stood up abruptly, causing Alex to jump up as well. As he saw the looks on George and Martha’s faces, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed. George couldn’t even stand up and he felt afraid? The last thing he wanted was for George to think he was scared of him (even if he was). “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Alex’s rambling was cut off by George apologizing. “No Alex, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. Just follow me to your room.”

Alex was nervous about being alone with George. No matter how nice George seemed, Alex had learned to always be wary. He could become violent now that they were alone, and Alex was not looking forward to that. He said goodnight to Martha, grabbed his bag, and started following George. The house was huge and seemed to go on forever. Finally, they arrived at a large bedroom that was painted a sky blue. It had a large bed in the corner of the room with a white comforter and a desk in the other corner. It was simple but it looked perfect. There was also an en suite bathroom. “It’s not much, but we wanted to give you the chance to make it your own.” Alex was in awe. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much” He said sincerely. He’d never had a room this nice before.

"Alex, I want you to know that you're safe here. I know you won't believe that now, but it's true. Martha and I will never lay a hand on you in anger. I read your file and saw the pictures. What you've gone through is terrible, and I'm glad you're here with us now. I hope you'll like it here, and please let me know if you need anything. I'm going to let you get some sleep now, alright? Goodnight"

After that little speech, George left him in the room. Alex was mortified at the thought of George reading his file. It contained everything his past foster families had done to him. But it didn't seem as though George was judging him because of it. He was embarrassed to say that he felt tears prickling at his eyes. No one, besides his mother, had ever been so kind to him before. He knew this was a temporary living situation. He knew he wasn't meant to have a family, but if he was, this would be the family for him. He laid in his new bed, trying to keep the tears at bay.  He felt cared for here, and it would make the feeling even worse when Alex had to leave.

He was just going to hold onto it for as long as he could. With that thought, sleep overtook him and he dreamed of what life would be like with the Washington's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was like over 1,000 words I'm impressed with myself...let me know what you think please and comment anything you want to see later in the story! I'm surprised with the amount of kudos I got because I thought the fandom was dead but I'm happy to see it's not!! Thank you guys so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that's the first chapter, obviously he meets the Washington's in the second chapter. We;ll get more of Hamilton's backstory and details about his past foster homes later, I just wanted to set up the fact that Alex has been abused before. Obviously this affects how he acts towards George and Martha, and it just helps explain his personality. Leave comments/kudos if you want, I really appreciate them!


End file.
